User talk:TheBoyWhoDied/Archive 1
Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki :Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki, ! Thanks for your to the User:TheSonofCharlusPotter page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and help us improve the wiki! ::' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the or on the associated with each article, leave a message with an administrator or post a message on my talk page! ::Spotted some vandalism? We have a team of administrators who will happily deal with vandalism when they see it. If you have found some vandalism from a user who hasn't been sanctioned, you can help by reporting it! ::Want to get noticed in the community? The are a great place for C.Syde's Wiki related questions and games! Not your style? How about a chat-room with your fellow contributors? Want to suggest a change for the wiki? Feel free to ask on the ! So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and have fun! :I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! C.Syde65 (talk) 11:24, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Your nomination for Discussion Moderator rights Hey TheSonofCharlusPotter, as you will have noticed by now, I have decided to approve your nomination for discussion moderator rights. I'm sorry for the delay in publicly responding to your request, it's just that I have a fever right now which is taking a toll on my concentration. I'm sure you're probably already aware of the tools that come the said user-group, but I thought I'd just go through them anyway. ;As a discussion moderator, you can : *Access user activity stats *Approve and delete reported discussions posts and replies *Delete discussions posts by a specific user *Delete and undelete discussions posts *Delete article comments *Delete comments on blog articles *Edit article comments *Edit discussions guidelines *Edit discussions posts *Hide deleted content from your view *Kick and Ban users from Chat *Lock and unlock discussions posts *Move article comments *Remove images from discussion posts *Remove polls from discussion posts *Change categories of discussions posts *View deleted discussions posts Don't feel like you're obliged to use your tools. You don't have to use your tools if you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable in a situation, you reserve the full right to back out of it, and ask another discussion moderator to handle it for you. Remember, Wikia is a volunteer service! We want you to be comfortable editing here! More information about what Discussion Moderators can do and what they can't do can be found here. Congratulations with your new tools and good luck with them! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:04, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :No. The only tools that a Discussion Moderator has in chat that a regular user doesn't have are the kicking and banning tools, though Discussion Moderators cannot ban Administrators, and cannot unban themselves if an Administrator bans them. There aren't any user-groups that can delete messages in chat. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:45, May 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Strange Weird, because I don't see it like that. I see it normally. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:56, May 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Bot You can't on most wikis. But there are some wikis where Bureaucrats can flag accounts as bots. But it's not a permission that Staff typically grant to users on wikis. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:12, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure since I don't even know if Staff still grant bot rights on wikis unless they are large and/or really active. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:19, May 24, 2018 (UTC)